


Eurovision Wrong Contest

by orphan_account



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person, poland - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You are Ruby Deslowski, world renowned Polish superstar, universally revered, with many number 1 hits to your name. Or at least, you used to be. Nowadays, your career has waned, and your only shot at rivitalising it is an appearance in the Eurovision Song Contest.
Kudos: 4





	Eurovision Wrong Contest

You are Ruby Deslowski, world renowned Polish superstar, universally revered, with many number 1 hits to your name. Or at least, you used to be. Nowadays, your career has waned, and your only shot at rivitalising it is an appearance in the Eurovision Song Contest. Unfortunately for you, though, your performance isn't going very well. There is a reason you are no longer popular, after all. The judges sitting on the table in front of you shake their heads disapprovingly. These are the people who will decide your fate, whether or not you will get to represent Poland at the Eurovision. After your performance, you go outside into the waiting area. Many other people are waiting around, hoping that they will be the one to go into Europe's favourite contest.  
"Hey," that was Marcin Mrozinski, previous Polish entrant who was back to try again, "Ruby! It's been a while."  
"It sure has, Marcin," you grin as he spins on what seems to be a computer chair.  
You look around at all the entrants. Your arrogance gets the better of you.  
"But none of them are as good as me, I don't know why they can't see that," you think to yourself. But sadly the judges seem to disagree.  
"Ruby!" called a voice. It was the head judge, and he was calling for you to go to him. You have a sad feeling that you know what their answer will be. So will you answer their call?  
"Go on Ruby," Marcin said, "You can do it!"  
You smile again, nervously this time. You feel like you know what the answer will be. A huge no. You don't want to hear them judging you. You don't even want to hear their answer, you know that they will say no. You briefly consider walking out, without even hearing what the decision was regarding your possible place at the contest. But you couldn't do that. Not now. No.  
The judges call you again. Reluctantly, you go. And of course the answer was a resounding no.  
"There is not a chance that we would ever consider having you represent us," the head judge said, "We want people to like Poland, not be disgusted by us."  
His scathing comments represented the attitudes of nearly all of Poland. When you were in your prime, and popular, everyone loved you, but now, you are reviled nationwide. Perhaps all those scandals didn't help you.  
"Furthermore," he said, "Your song was dreadful. I can guarantee that it would get the dreaded 'nul points'."  
"How dare he!" you think to yourself, "Like he could do any better!"  
You feel very annoyed, cheated, even, that this lowly judge would dare to pick someone other than yourself. Back in the day this guy would be crawling all over you, now he has turned against you just like all the others. It seems all your friends have these days...  
You think about begging him. 'No, please, I'll do anything to be on the show!' But you only think, you don't say it.  
You leave the room, angrily. You decide that you are very upset. Those judges don't have the talent to be judging you!  
"I don't need this rubbish," you think, "And I don't need Eurovision, either!"  
But you knew that was a lie. A dirty lie. You needed this more than anything. Eurovision had been your only shot left... and now there was nothing. You were disappointed, you had hoped that you could fly the flag of your country this year. But now, you can't. And you probably never will. Your Eurovision dreams have been dashed, now, you'd need something else to kickstart your career.  
You can hear the judge talking behind you, laughing. You could say something back, but it probably wouldn't be worth it. And so you ignore him, choosing instead to walk out the door. The other entrants watch on in shock as you leave the stadium, walking out to the city, A huge Polish street is in front of you, cars zooming past. You used to love this city, back when this city loved you... now, none of them do. You couldn't even get the chance to represent Poland at the Eurovision, if the people loved you you would have won, hands down. The memories of your once unrivaled popularity upset you.  
You decide that you don't want any more reminders of what once was... or do you?  
You consider leaving Poland. Honestly, it has become a bit of a drag. You don't like being hated by virtually everyone, who would? Your failure to win the chance to be in the Eurovision just confirms the burning hate that everyone feels for you. And for a moment, you decide to leave Poland. You want a new life, a fresh start, somewhere else, anywhere else. A place where nobody knows you and where no one will judge you. But you know deep down that you could never leave. That once you're here, you're here forever.  
"Hey, Ruby!" it was Marcin, "You did great back there! Really, you did!"  
You turn to face him and smile. Other Polish Eurovision entrants are waiting there too. Well, maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.  
"Ruby!" more people were rushing over now. It was the other judges. As it turned out, only one judge disagreed with your participation in Eurovision. Only one judge disliked it. It turned out that the others fully supported your Eurovision entry and furthermore, they had decided that you would be the Polish Eurovision entrant for this year.  
"What?" you yell in disbelief, "Really?"  
They nodded. It had been decided. And that was that. You were now Poland's Eurovision entrant. Looked like today would actually turn out to be a good day after all.


End file.
